Walking in His Shoes
by RicochetRed01
Summary: I don't know how I got here. One minute I'm home, and the next, I'm in KANTO! And as RED! WHAT'S GOING ON! (A self-insert fic) BASES OFF OF POKEMON ADVENTURES/POKESPE!


**Ch. 1 Ouch. NOTICE: I do not own anything that may be copyrighted. All franchises belong to their respective owner. Except the story, I totally own that.**

**Also, whenever something is italicized, it usually means that inner monologue is going on. It won't happen all the time, but you never know. Also, no. The character doesn't have schizophrenia. And it isn't a "Twitch Plays Pokemon" fanfic either. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Wind.

I could feel the wind rushing around my whole body as I fell from the sky.

How did this happen? One minute I'm in bed, asleep, and the next I feel like I'm falling from the sky.

Maybe it's just one of those weird dreams. You know, the one you wake up from and find yourself on the floor covered in your own sweat? Yeah, that's it. I fell out of bed. But then again, why am I still asleep?

Slowly, I allowed my eyelids to flutter open, only to be embraced with a marvelous night sky. I looked all around as I made my speedy descent, my brain not quite catching up with my current circumstances yet.

I've been told that I have a pretty good imagination. Yet, if this was a dream, I don't think it could be _my_ dream. This was all too amazing to be from my imagination. Here, I'll paint a picture for you:

I was high up in the air, getting an amazing birds-eye view of everything. Underneath me was a glistening pond, reflecting the moon's gorgeous crated exterior. Around the body of water was a large, dense forest. In one direction it lead to a series of mountains, while in the other direction it lead to some lights that I could only presume were from a town of sorts.

And above me... Was the most amazing thing I had ever laid my eyes on. What I mean is that my heart felt like it literally **_stopped_**. I've never seen something so beautiful in all my life. My words pale in comparison to it; there was no way that they could give it justice. It felt like the whole universe was opening up to me.

Unfortunately, as much as I would love to stargaze, it seems like its a bad time for it, because right then and there, I had snapped out of my trance; and then realizing the situation at hand I began my most strategic way of finding help. I flipped so I was falling chest first and began the plan.

What I mean be "plan" is that I basically screamed like a 6 year old girl at a 1-Direction concert. Minus the "I Love Zayn" sign.

With every second I could see those shining waters approaching me, guaranteeing me the worst belly flop of my life and, undoubtedly, the end of it. I braced myself for impact, trying my best to curl up into a ball. This was gonna be a short story.

I lived a good life. I was far from being a saint, and my character barely developed. But, it was nice. I looked again at the pool of water below me, mere seconds away from hitting its icy depths. The last thing that came to my mind before impact was but a simple thought.

Why?

Oh, also, since the are my last moments… might as well.

"CANNON BALL!"

*splash*

* * *

Well, isn't this just splendid.

From what I can piece together, I fell from the sky, and into a lake. **And died.** Pretty much sums it up so far. Now I'm soaking wet, laying on a cold hard floor. To my surprise, I couldn't feel anything; well, besides the floor. What I meant was that I wasn't in pain. Normally, I should be writhing in agony from that impact and picking up my limbs; but I feel fine and I'm pretty sure I've got both my arms and legs. Guess I am dead.

I slowly sit up, my pants and t-shirt clinging to my body. Did I mention I was soaking wet? Anyway, I was now sitting up, trying to figure out exactly where I am. And where I am is in some kind of cave, the single light source coming from a small entrance at my far right. I could hear the echoes of dripping water resounding throughout the dark cavern.

This place, wherever it was, had a calming effect. Just listening to the sounds surrounding me gave me some peace. It felt like hours I just sat there, where in reality-or wherever it is I am-, it was only a couple of minutes. Afterwards, I decided that that if I waited any longer, I'd fall asleep.

"Might as well go meet my maker…", I whispered to myself as I ever so gently got to my feet.

I then turned my attention to the light source, and slowly began to walk towards it, the sound of my sloshing socks now replacing the dripping noises. I wasn't in any rush.

"Quickly, Chu Chu, we're losing him!"

That voice echoed throughout the tunnel from behind me, causing me to stop in my watery tracks and look around for any others signs of afterlife.

"CLEAR!"

It was then that a sudden force jerked me backwards, sending me back into the blackness of the den. The sensation stung my chest, like electricity was coursing throughout it. I desperately got to my feet again, this time running towards the now slightly more distant light. If I could only reach it maybe…

"CLEAR!"

_Ouch._ Sent back even further into the cave. I quickly scurried to my feet, trying vainly to reach that illuminated door. But now, it felt as if a rubber band was holding me back, resisting my urge to move. I struggled against it, but it didn't help that there was now a ravaging wind going against me, whistling in my ears, threatening to lift me off the ground.

"CLEAR!"

That was it. It was over. I was thrown back so far, being carried by the wind as the light became further and further. I give up. There's no point in trying. Whatever's got me has won.

As the light became just a speck in my eyes, I could feel darkness and the cold envelope my body.

_Dang it._

* * *

"Owwwww…", I moaned, cradling my head with one of my hands. With it, I could feel a bunch of cloth bandages wrapped around my head, suppressing- but not completely- the throbbing.

My whole body felt sore, like I had fallen 9 stories into a parkinglo- oh, wait.

"Hnnng…", I'm too tired to recollect, I thought, falling back into my pillow. I didn't even care where the pillow came from. All I cared about was getting rid of this killer headache. So, like good ol' Mom told me, I let sleep take over and do it's natural medicine. She wasn't a very good doctor.

"Mmmmmmmm….," I groaned, seeing the light of day through my eyelids streaming through a window, "Five more minutes…"

I turned over onto my side, only to feel something wet slide off my face and hit the cushion. At this I peeked my eyes open, curious as to what it was. And what it was was a simple, green little washcloth. I guess someone had put on my face while I was sleeping. I could also feel that the throbbing had stopped, and that the bandages were gone. Guess Mom was right for once...

Wait.

If memory is correct, I died. How the heck am I here? And where exactly is _**here**_? And _**who**_ brought me here?

As if on cue, I noticed the quiet breathing of someone behind me. I was clearly awake by now. I froze in my fear, afraid that if I moved it would know I was awake. My eyes were probably the size of saucers. Flying saucers.

I stayed still for what felt like forever, the rhythmic breathing never leaving, never stirring. After some time, I had finally built the courage to take a glance. If I was going to die -_again_- I'd like to know the face of my murderer. And so, ever so slowly, I started to turn over on my side, preparing for the worst. I was going to die. This author must really have it out for me.

Finally, closing my eyes shut, I gently flipped onto my side, ready to face my killer.

But I didn't.

Instead, what I saw confounded and confused me. In a small chair, there was girl, about 13 years old, who had long, blond hair, that was tied into a ponytail. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt, and some regular blue jeans. She breathed quietly with her eyes closed, which I presumed meant she was asleep. I took this chance to observe my surroundings.

We were sitting in a dusty living room, light shining in through the window behind me. I was laying on a couch, with a blanket covering my body. I looked around the living room, witnessing all of it's features. The floor was a sanded wood, with a rather large green carpet covering most of it. There was a small TV, with bookcases on either side of it. In the bookcases were many, well, books. Their spines being too far away from me to read. Besides, even if I was closer, they looked really old, so they might not have anything on their spine.

I looked to the left of where I was laying, seeing a entryway leading to what seemed like a dining room and kitchen. I could see that in the middle of the kitchen floor there was a small woven basket, which held a small cushion and blanket.

At first I thought this meant she had a cat. That is, until something caught my eye. I don't know how I missed this, but in the girl's lap there was a small yellow- um -**_thing_** sleeping. I didn't recognize at first, mostly because my mind was still catching up. It looked like an extremely large yellow mouse, with black on the ends of both it's ears and brown on the end of it's strange, jagged like tail. Tucked behind one of it's ears was a small, pink flower, and it's cheeks were a rosy sort of permanent red… it looked so familiar… wait… is that?

It was a Pikachu.

You know, the mascot for Pokemon? Yeah, now I remember. I love that game. I play it constantly, and even dreamed of going there. It never happened though…

Well, anyway, what the heck is **that** doing **here**? I mean, it could just be a doll, but it's chest keeps rising and falling...maybe one of those stupid FurReal Pets? Yeah, that's it.

Besides, it's not possible for a Pikachu to _really_ exist...right?

That's it; I need to get out of here. I need some answers, and I certainly ain't going to wait for this person to give me them.

So, with all the grace of a flamingo, I slipped off the couch, the blanket still covering me. I slowly made my way around the girl, and headed to the right, where I could've sworn I saw a door to the outside.

But, it was then that I slipped on my own blanket, colliding into the floor with a resonating "**THUD**". Perhaps my inner flamingo is drunk. What matters now is that the girl was slowly stirring, stretching her arms and yawning.

_"Dude, we're so screwed."_

Why thanks brain. For always being there to support me.

Without hesitation, I jumped to my feet, abandoning the blanket and running for dear life. My footsteps made an echoing "**THUMP**" with every inch gained toward the door. I was so close, so close to freedom…

"*gasp* ChuChu, thunder wave!"

My whole body froze. It felt as if I had been tasered, and now had no control of my body. I fell into a crumpled heap on the floor, my body spasming without any sort of rhythm. Slowly, my vision started to blur, and as it was fading to black - once again- I saw two light purple boots walk up to me filling my vision.

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself, Red?"

Then I blacked out.

* * *

Blackness again.

Except, this felt more like a dream state. I was in some dark abyss, fog shrouding and surrounding me. For once I felt calm and at peace. I finally had a chance to try to, once **_again_**, piece everything together.

So, I fell. I woke up in a cave, only to be pulled into the darkness by something. I woke up, and found myself in someone's home. My head and body hurt, so I went back to sleep.

_"Like an idiot."_

Shut up.

When I woke again, I had company. A girl and what looked like a Pikachu. When I tried to leave, I was tasered and fainted again. That's the story so far, in a nutshell at least.

So, what exactly happened? None of this makes any sense. I was just home a few -er- hours ago, and now this… It's just so confusing! This has to be just some crazy dream. I'll just wake up in a few minutes, forgetting all of what happened. I'll go to school, and everything will be _alright_.

_"You just jinxed it, you stupid idiot."_

Once again, Brain chips in, giving quite the insightful dialogue. Thanks, Brain.

_"Anytime."_

That's when it happened. The floor I was sitting on began to shake, and the fog quickly dissipated.

_"Not Again…"_

* * *

My eyes snapped open quickly, immediately whipping around at my surroundings. I was on the couch again, but face down. I tried to get up, only to feel that someone had tied me up to it, making me squirm, but not enough to escape. I let out a huff of frustration, and that's when I heard footsteps entering.

"So you're finally awake, huh?" I couldn't see her face, but I knew who it was. That girl from earlier. I turned my head sideways, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw that she was standing there, with that yellow little rodent, too. My eyes widened as she stepped closer, and then taking a seat in the chair.

"Sorry about earlier. You were hurt, and I couldn't just let you leave."

I stared daggers at her, anger clear in my gaze. Then, I turned my head opposite to her, facing the back cushion. Whoever she was, I wanted her to know I wasn't in the mood for talking. Unfortunately, she didn't seem to get the hint.

"Look, I'm sorry you're upset; but what was I supposed to do?! First you fell into Viridian Lake and then you try to escape -wounded I might add- into the forest! Do you think I could just go and let you do that, Red?!"

My head spun around at her last word, looking at her eyes. My name wasn't "Red". What kind of lame excuse of a name is that? Instead of asking, I just gave her a quizzical look, arching my eyebrow in a state of confusion.

"W-why are you looking at me like that? Did I say something wrong?"

OK… So, obviously she didn't know either. You know what? I'm done with this charade. I have questions, and I feel like she has answers.

"Where am I and who are you?"

She shrunk back at the anger in my words, flinching as if it hurt. My throat hurt too much, so I poured a lot of anger into my words. I needed to get answers, and I wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"R-Red.." she mumbled, fiddling with her fingers and looking away.

"And my name's not Red! Now answer my question!" I hissed. I was at the end of my rope, and was going to slip any moment now.

"B-but you are-"

"Please answer me!" Okay… I was getting a little desperate now.

She flinched again, clearly feeling the harshness of my words.

_"Dude, come on...Don't be so harsh."_

What?! You want me to be nice to my kidnapper?!

_"You heard her; you were hurt,and she only wanted to help! Don't be such a jerk about it!"_

I'm tied to a couch, and you're saying I'm the bad guy?!

_"What I'm saying is that you should get your butt off your shoulders and be a little more respectful! She **saved** it for you, so show some appreciation!"_

B-but…

_"No butts! Be nice or I'll make you have nightmares the rest of your life!"_

Gosh..You sound like my mother…

_"Also, during our inner monologue, have you happened to notice that she ran off?"_

...What?

Snapping back from reality, I see that I'm alone once more, still tied to the couch. In the distance, I can hear footsteps approaching, and the same girl walks back in, with tears on the edges of her eyes. She's holding a picture frame and a mirror, walking somberly towards me.

"R-Red…"

She sits in the chair, and then shows me the picture.

It was of four friends. A girl with brown hair, wearing a black, simple dress and some white gloves. She had a mischievous demeanor to her look, as if she was ready to pickpocket you anytime. Beside her was a boy, about my height, with big brown hair and green eyes. He wore a black dress shirt, and a weird pendant around his neck. His expression was that of one who was not amused, and always took things seriously. Next was the girl in front of me, wearing a big straw hat and a tunic-like yellow dress, with blue jeans and a black shirt underneath. In her arms, she held that same yellow Pikachu…

And then there was a boy. He looked about my age, and looked just as tall as me. He wore a red jacket, with short sleeves that were white. He also wore a red cap, with a white front, and a black t-shirt and blue jeans. From what I saw, his hair was black, giving it a glassy reflective appearance.

But what stood out to me was his facial features.

He looked carefree, his face adorned with a huge smile. He looked like he was having the time of his life, and grinning like a fool. His expression directly contrasted to mine, which were pale, and almost lifeless. I was once like that… before… Sometimes I wish I could go back and be like that again...

_"Crap." _

She then held up the mirror, showing me my face since the first time I had fallen. I gasped in terror as my reflection met my eyes, causing my heart to stop beating for a split second.

**_This was not my face. _**

Instead of acne, I had a clear complexion; instead of a normal nose, I had a sharp, pointy one.

And instead of my blue eyes, I had two, crimson red pools staring back at me. This was the face of the boy in the photo.

My mouth hung open like an unoiled hinge, unmoving and stuck. I swear if a fly was to flutter past me now, it would fly straight into my mouth. The reason was obvious. Then, everything started to go dizzy. My last thoughts:

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!"

* * *

**A/N: So... what do you think? Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Should I continue? What ideas do you have? Please tell me in the reviews! No idea is stupid, unless it's meant to be. **


End file.
